Special Practice!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: ShinoKiba Shino and Kiba find themselves alone in the training grounds, confessions and smutt ensue! small bit of Sasunaru duh!


Disclaimer: Once again these boys aren't mine, I just borrow them and make them touch each other, because obviously their creator won't do it for me! TTTT

Warning: Kiba may be a little _or more than a little OOC_, depending on how I feel later and what the reviewers say I may or may not take it back and re-write it to better fit Kiba's attitude. But again this is my first fic with this pairing.

Dedication: Yep my pretties, this is another fic-by-request. This one goes out to Chris! Thanks again for the help with the Manga dude! You rock my world! (And because of that I will try not too beat you down too bad with the video games) X3

Now onto the fic!

---------------------------

Special Practice

---------------------------

"I like you."

Kiba blinked blankly at the expressionless figure trying to process what he'd just heard.

"Ummm . . . what?"

Shino spoke again with no change in his demeanor, "I said, I like you."

Okay so Kiba hadn't been hearing things. But then . . . that meant Shino liked him! What the hell! When did that happen! However as he stood there having his internal breakdown Shino was patently waiting for a reply, and soon Kiba remembered where he was and who had just confessed to him. He felt himself beginning to blush as he noted that Shino wasn't the worst person who could have confessed to him, he was kind of attractive in that mysterious kind of way.

"That's . . . umm . . . " He was tripping over his sentence and it didn't help that Shino was watching him calmly.

"I...errr . . . That's good..?"

Even the air seemed to pause and stare, Akamaru sweat dropped and even Shino raised an eyebrow. Kiba wished a hole would open up under him and suck him into the center of the earth, that was possibly the lamest reply to a confession in the history of confessions. And that's counting when Sasuke confessed to Naruto who had come back with. 'Eh. Really?'

Now it was uncomfortable, he toyed with the thought of turning and leaving but was rooted to the spot by humiliation. Good thing Shino wasn't they type to gossip or he would be worried about this getting out. Shino spoke breaking the silence.

"Can I assume that was the product of shock?"

Kiba nodded furiously and Shino gave a small nod but that left him with the problem of what to say. This was difficult, he didn't not like Shino, he was a good guy to have on your team and they got along pretty well, but he wasn't sure if he liked him like that.

Taking a deep breath Kiba spoke looking away and blushing again. Shit! This was so weird! But he absently itched the back of his neck while he spoke.

"I guess . . . I kinda . . . I mean . . . toward you I sorta . . . "

Kiba took a deep breath and was ready just to walk off but felt Akamaru who was in his jacket, wriggle free and drop down. He looked down seeing his friend walking off and went to follow him but was stopped by Shino's hand on his. He mentally yipped at that but held it in and looked back at him. However instead of seeing Shino where he had been standing before he now saw staring directly into the tinted sunglasses that were no more than a centimeter away from him as lips locked on his own. Crap! Shino was kissing him! Kiba was frozen unsure of what to do. Normally when a guy is kissed by another guy there would be shock then disgust then maybe some punches thrown then they go their separate ways. But Kiba wasn't feeling anything close to disgust. Actually he was beginning to feel like his blood had turned to fire pumping through his veins at the speed of sound. His usual smart ass comments were stuck in his throat and Shino moved closer only releasing his lips for a second before closing in again, only this time parted his lips and running his tongue along Kiba bottom lip seeking entrance. He paused, he had always had his heart set on a cute girl . . . but maybe a cute boy wasn't that bad, just as long as that big mouth Naruto never found out.

Kiba parted his lips and Shino immediately took to offered submission diving into Kiba's mouth and moving to circle his arms around the other boys' waist. Kiba was more than a little thrown off and was wondering if maybe he should be trying to dominate the moment. But he was reluctantly melting into the taste and feel of Shino's tongue against his. It was a very strange feeling, as much as the feeling of Shino pressing him back against the tree, but his attention only briefly strayed before centering on the kiss once again. They broke the kiss both boys swallowing in the air that tasted somewhat less sweet compared to what they had just been tasting.

"Would you mind if I went farther now?"

Kiba choked.

"W-what do you mean..farther?"

Shino shrugged nonchalantly and moved the arm still around Kiba's waist downward and Kiba definitely got the hint! His eyes almost popped out of his head and he tensed, damn! Shino didn't waste time did he!

"We can't have sex here!"

Kiba hadn't meant to yell it but his voice echoed around the training grounds and he was suddenly very thankful no one else was training today. Shino smiled, which was actually his mouth just twitching ever so slightly to the side, and shook his head.

"I agree. But we don't need to have sex right at this moment."

Kiba cocked his head a little curious, he had one of the dirtiest minds in Konoha surpassed by only Narutos old teacher with the white hair, and Kakashi. But even he was drawing blanks at the moment, if it wasn't sex what was- . . .

Ooooooooooooh my.

He didn't know what to say if Shino was going to do thatbut he definitely was going to stop him! He only nodded and Shino again made the almost facial expression before leaning in and kissing Kiba again though not deeply, his attention was soon moving to his neck and now unzipped jacket. As he moved teeth lips and tongue along Kiba neck and jaw line to his lips and back his hands were working on disrobing Kiba. He unsnapped the chest plate under Kibas jacket and let it clatter to the floor around the canine ninjas feet. He then moved his attentions to Kibas shirt and began pushing it up while Kiba had to fight to remain standing as pleasure spread from wherever hands and lips touched.

"S-Shino . . . could it be . . . you're actually..pretty perverted?"

Shino who was now running his hands over the bared skin of his chest paused and moved back up to look Kiba in the eyes. He did smile that time but it only lasted a second before he shrugged.

"Could be."

Kiba smirked and fell silent again letting Shino move his kisses to his stomach and chest as his hand and teeth abused his chest while he panted and squirmed, caught between the tree and Shino. However, his attention was again abruptly caught by the feel of Shino's hand unbuckling his pants. Now no matter how big he talked, Kiba had never actually had sex . . . or any of the other physical pleasures that went along with it aside from jerking off. Needless to say he was feeling a lot of different things as his pants were unzipped. He was more than a little embarrassed and that was only helped as he felt Shino's breath on his skin as his pants were lowered then finally removed. He was extremely turned on, but that goes without saying, or at least is should. And finally he felt like there was someone tying the prettiest little bows with his stomach, he ignored it all to the best of his abilities, which turned out to be quite good. Shinos hand jerked him from his thoughts, or the scattered remains of what used to be thoughts, as it closed around his throbbing erection. His eyes were screwed closed which seemed to make it more intense as Shino moved close to him spreading his legs and moving his hand along his length.

Kiba was chewing his lip trying not to mewl like a little girl but damn it Shino was really good! However it caught him off guard as he felt his cock suddenly wrapped in the hot wet cavern of Shino's mouth! He gasped and tensed flinging his head back and hitting the tree with a dull thud. He barely felt it though as he tried to stay coherent through the haze his mind was becoming.

"S-shit!"

Shino moved in more licking the underside of Kibas length as he grabbed one of the boys' legs lifting and placing it over his shoulder. Now he had better access and Kiba was feeling more unstable by the second. One hand was grasping desperately at the tree while the other was tangled in Shinos hair urging the boy on. Not that there was any need for the spurring, Shino was lightly flicking his tongue out licking off the precum from the tip. Kiba was muttering a muffled string of curses, punctuated by feral groans and panting as Shino's hand lightly caressed Kibas balls making the other boy gasp and almost fall to the ground. It was too much, Kiba couldn't take it and moved his hips to meet Shino's mouth as he all but growled releasing into Shino's mouth, arching away from the tree. They stayed like that for a moment, Kiba tensed with the waves upon waves of pleasure washing over him and Shino drinking down all Kiba offered. Kiba shivered unable to take much more and as Shino pulled away he collapse falling to the ground panting and gaping for air. Shino watched him and Kiba felt he should be blushing but he couldn't spare the energy for it. Instead he grabbed Shino's jacket pulling the other boy in and kissing him. He tasted himself on Shino this time and it only served to make him want Shino more than the amazing blow job did. Shit. It he had known gay guys had it so well he would have jumped Shino forever ago! Shino again took Kiba in his arms and returned the kiss with just as much vigor and probably more as he still had an aching need that was refusing to be ignored. Breaking the kiss Shino watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Does that mean you accept?"

Kiba smirked weakly, "Hell yeah."

Again the smile flashed on Shino's face and Kiba couldn't help but smile back. Yeah, cute guys were really good too.

* * *

Four shocked faces stared on from the other side of the training grounds in shock at the two figures still under the tree.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, blushing slightly behind his mask. "Well . . . that's interesting."

Sasuke looked away scoffing and fighting back the urge to drag Naruto back to their house. "Hn. Idiots, they should find somewhere more private for that."

"Gross! I saw dog-boys dick!" Naruto began furiously rubbing his eyes and tripped falling to the ground and still freaking out, screaming about ruined eyes and appetites.

"KYAAA! I saw something good!" Sakura mopped up a bloody nose as she all but drooled looking on and debating calling Ino and TenTen.

The recently practicing Team 7 had come to inspect what they had thought were animal noises. Now they knew they were. They walked off deciding not to train today.

-Owari-

A/N: Well as far as other pairings go i don't think that was too bad, ne? R&R please and thank you


End file.
